Barista's nightmare
by dc-4me
Summary: Regina's fussy about many things but not her coffee. But as the saying goes "opposites attract" and she's very attracted to Emma, even if she can't understand the blonde's quirks.


Regina was easy to please when it came to her coffee. A simple espresso and she was good to go. If she felt like having something more fancy she would go for a latte no sugar. For Regina coffee was part pleasure part necessity. She needed her cup of coffee in the morning to function as a human being during the day. No coffee meant a massive migraine by lunch time. Coffee at Granny's was acceptable most of the time and she would always have a cup.

To Regina's surprise this was not the case when it came to Emma. While the blonde was easily satisfied with a hot chocolate topped with cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon, Regina was surprised to find out Emma took her coffee fix really serious. She found out this little quirk of blonde, when Emma spend her first night at Regina's house. Emma asked for a coffee and while she didn't complain outloud at the coffee offered, Regina could tell that the blonde was not satisfied. That went on for a total of two weeks. When it became clear to Emma that the nights spent in Regina's bedroom and the shared breakfast in the mornings would be a regular thing she took action. She went outside Storybrooke and bought a proper espresso machine complete with coffee grinder and milk steamer. A box of soy milk also made its appearance in Regina's fridge.

 _"I like my coffee to be properly made"_ it was all Emma said with a shrug as she installed the coffee machine on Regina's counter. The brunette didn't complain, the coffee did taste better but the most important thing was Emma's happiness and that the blonde felt right at home. If all it took was a coffee machine then so be it. Emma spent her whole life not choosing stuff for herself except on small occasions and Regina wanted to make sure the blonde knew that with Regina she'll always have a choice in the matter, including what to put in the kitchen.

* * *

Of course the reality of Emma's coffee quirk did not sink in until they went on holiday outside Storybrooke. Emma would simply not accept the instant coffee in their hotel room or filter coffee and would leave their room every morning to go buy herself a proper cup of coffee. She would also bring Regina a steaming cup of coffee, but Regina never understood what the big deal was. It was just coffee. Except that for Emma it wasn't just coffee as Regina found out when she joined Emma in her morning search for a coffee fix.

"What would you like?" Regina thinks she'll make the coffee order for Emma and herself, it's not that hard . A latte for herself and whatever Emma will have, probably a coffee with soy milk.

"I would like a two shot mochaccino with almond milk, no marshmallows, no sugar, a sprinkle of cinnamon and whipped cream on top."

Regina's trying her hardest to remember all that but she miraculously manages to do that.

"What?" Emma must have seen Regina's expression when it came to the coffee order.

"I just don't get it. You're like all the food someone offers you and you don't throw a fuss, yet when it comes to coffee you have a really peculiar taste."

"Oh." Emma looks down feeling as if she's being berated for her taste. Regina instantly realizes how her question might have sounded and so she instantly grasps Emma's hand in her own hand, trying to convey all the love she feels for the blonde though their touch.

"Please don't take it as a bad thing. I'm simply curious."

"Oh. It's just that I worked as a barista at Starbucks, when I was a teen, and they allowed us one cup of coffee per day. There were so many flavors and styles and it was one of the only free things I ever got, so I don't know, I guess I view coffee as the best part of my day. I can only have 2 shots maximum, otherwise I climb up the walls and I hyperventilate, so I savor every cup. Like you pointed out I like almost all food, so I always try new flavors in my coffee. "

"Almost all food?"

"I don't like Chimera."

Regina lets out a small laugh at that.

"Can't blame you for that."

"Anyway so yeah, I love my hot chocolate and my whipped cream so when I have a cup of coffee outside the house I always buy something fancy that I can't make myself. I mostly use soy milk because I feel my coffee tastes better."

Regina goes to the counter to put in their coffee order. To Emma's surprise when their coffee comes back Regina ordered for herself a caramel mochiatto. She looks up at Regina with a surprised look.

"Well, you've made some valid points for fancy coffee orders. I decided to give them a try." She then brings the cup to her mouth and takes a sip. Emma looks with excitement.

"And?"

"It's really good. The change in taste and all that. We should do this more often."

Emma's face morphs into a full blown grin and the happiness on her face doesn't leave for an entire day. Suffice to say for the rest of the holiday they would have a cup of coffee in the local coffee shop, Regina always making sure she left a generous tip for the staff working there, after all they were nothing but gracious when it came to their orders.


End file.
